Conventionally, there has been known an electronic component which detects an abnormality of a bonding portion between the electronic component and a substrate based on a change in an electrical resistance.
It is beneficial to obtain a novel electronic device that can reduce disadvantage such as an electronic device which can detect an abnormality of a bonding portion with higher efficiency.